Gravity Falls: Before the beginning
by KaitouSpade
Summary: (A Gravity Falls fanfic) This is my version on how things went BEFORE (key word: before) the first episode actually started. Ends at the beginning of episode one.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts before the first episode.**

In Gravity Falls nothing is ever as it seems. At least that's how Dipper Pines thinks of it. Ever since he got to Gravity Falls there was something strange and weird around every corner. Dipper never expected that this would be what his summer was going to be like when the bus passed the sign indicating they were now entering the town known as Gravity Falls.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we..." Mabel has been going at this for hours. Dipper was trying ever so hard to block her out. She's been chanting this for five hours now! Dipper sighed in exasperation. This was going to be such a boring summer, Dipper thought.

"_Are we there yet?_!" Well it was time for Dipper to snap.

"MABEL! PLEASE! Please just stop. Arg my ears are about to bleed," Dipper complained, rubbing his aching skull. He had _such _a headache.

Mabel was rocking back and forth still. "But Dippeeeeerr. I'm soooooo bored! And we've been on this stupid bus for...FOREVER!"

"Mabel you know that the more you say 'Are we there yet?!" he mimicked her. "Doesn't mean we're gonna get there any...Oh hey look we're here."

Mabel and Dipper went to the window and pressed their faces against the glass to look at the billboard they were passing.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls," Dipper read out. Mabel was bouncing in excitement.

"Oh I can't wait to get to Grunkle Stans place! I wonder if he's nice. I bet he's tall. And has dark hair. I wonder if he has kids. Hey Dipper what do you think?" Mabel asked her brother.

"I don't know. I just hope he remembers we were coming today," Dipper said. Looking out the window. They bus suddenly pulled to a stop, sending Dipper flying out of his seat and landing on the floor. "Hey whats the deal?!"

The bus driver looked back at Dipper and Mabel. "This is your stop. Now get off!"

Dipper got to his feet and grabbed his suitcase. "yeesh, we're going," he grumbled. "Lets go Mabel."

Mabel took her suitcase and dragged it off the seat, it landed on the ground with a thump.

"Wow Mabel what did you pack?" Dipper asked, surprised at the weight of her bag when he pulled on it slightly.

"You'll see," she smiled and dragged her suitcase off the bus. But not before slapping a rainbow sticker on the bus drivers coin box. "Have a nice day mister bus driver!" she called out as she jumped off the bus. Dipper followed. And as soon as they stepped off the bus it sped away. Not bothering to close the doors until it was moving.

"What a jerk," Dipper grumbled. Dipper looked around. "I don't get it. Where the heck is it? All I see is some kind of wacko tourist attraction."

"Well maybe we can ask someone in there for directions," Mabel suggested.

"Well I guess its better then being lost," Dipper said and picked up his suitcase again. "Come on."

They made their way the the building. It looked like it was falling apart. I big wooden red letter on top was a sign that said 'Mystery Shack'. Just great.

Dipper knocked but opened the door instead of waiting for an answer. As soon as the door opened someone jumped out in front of them. Causing the twins to yell in surprise. The man seemed old but well built. he wore a fez hat and glasses, with an eye patch over one of his ears and he wore a black suit.

"Welcome! To a world of mystery!" he said, waving his cane.

"Um excuse me," Dipper tried but was interrupted.

"We've got it all! See anything you like? How about this, separate arm?" the guy holds out an arm tat wasn't attached to anything and it looked like blood stained at the base.

Dipper and Mabel let out a scream and hugged each other in horror.

"Hm...not a fan of separate limbs huh?" he lay the arm on the counter and it crawled away using its fingers like legs.

'Um.. We were..." Dipper gulped. "We were j-just looking for a guy named Stan. And th-thought someone here might know where he lived?"

The guy pulled back his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "So who's asking?"

"I'm Mabel! And this is my twin brother Dipper! We're looking for our great Uncle Stan! We're supposed to be staying with him for the summer!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"The whole summer?" the guy raised an eyebrow and looked Mabel and Dipper up and down. "hmmm," he poked Dipper's chest with the eight ball at the top of his cane. Dipper stumbled back and rubbed his chest and glared up at the man. "I thought you'd be taller."

"Huh?" Mabel and Dipper said in unison.

"Who are you anyways?" Dipper asked.

"Just call me Grunkle Stan," he said.

"Say whaaaaa-" Mabel said.

Stan laughed. "I was wonderin' why you had them suitcases with ya. But I thought you were coming tomorrow. Guess that's time differences for ya, huh? "

"Wait so...your our great uncle?" Dipper asked.

"Yep! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Who are you anyways?" Dipper asked._

"Just call me Grunkle Stan," he said.

"Say whaaaaa-" Mabel said.

Stan laughed. "I was wonderin' why you had them suitcases with ya. But I thought you were coming tomorrow. Guess that's time differences for ya, huh? "

"Wait so...your our great uncle?" Dipper asked.

"Yep! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!"

Mabel and Dipper exchanged looks before looking up at their apparent great uncle in shock. Stan laughed and looked to wear the cashier was sitting behind the register listening to music with her head stuck in a magazine. Stan grabbed the magazine and slapped the girls head with it. "hey!" she protested, taking off her headphones and grabbed the magazine back.

"Wendy, kids. Kids, Wendy," he introduced.

Wendy looked down at the two twelve year olds. "Um hey. Stan who are they?"

"These are my neice and nephew. I told you they were coming yesterday..." Stan said.

"Um yeah, I was..uh...distracted," she said, tucking her earphones away with a nervous chuckle. She looked down at Dipper and Mabel. Mabel was smiling and Dipper was looking up at the girl with awestruck eyes. "Hey you can call me Wendy," she held out her hand to Dipper. Dipper was spacing out until he realized what she was doing. He grabbed her hand with an embarrassed blush and shook it.

"I'm Dipper," Wendy started laughing but when Dipper wasn't laughing she looked and saw him frowning in confusion. "Is...Is something funny?"

"Oh um...your not joking, are you?" Dipper shook his head. Wendy blushed and rubbing the back of her head. "Oh geeze," she muttered in embarrassment. She had just laughed at his name. But it _was_ a silly name. She thought he was joking. But Dipper still looked at her in confusion. Mabel knew that if Dipper realized what Wendy laughed at him then this could put a rocky start to their summer and making friends with the cashier girl.

"I'm Mabel!" she said loudly, jumping in front of Dipper and shaking Wendy's hand.

"Okay so, Dipper and Mabel. Got it," Wendy smiled and let go of Mable's hand.

"Wendy do you know where Soos is?" Stan asked.

"I think he's in his break room," Wendy said.

"Well when he comes out tell him to go show these two around and show then to their rooms," Stan said. "Now get back to work. I see some tourists coming. Dippy and Mabel..."

"Um actually its...Dipper..." Dipper started but was interrupted again by Stan.

"...go through that door and wait in the den until Soos comes. He's the big guy with the question mark hat," Stan said, nudging them towards the wooden door marked 'Employees only'.

Dipper and Mabel when in and looked around the room. "Wooow!" Mabel breathed running around the room and checking out every inch of the room while Dipper inspected the dino skull that seemed to be used for a coffee table.

Dipper sat down on the chair and watched Mabel fascinate over everything with a bored expression. Soon enough someone came in through the other door that lead into a hallway. Everyone paused. The guy was looking at them both in confusion before his eyes widened. "AAAAAHHH!"

This sudden outburst caused mable to scream too. "AAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAH!"

This went on a few times before Dipper rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to Mabel and slapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her from screaming again. He took his hand away and looked up at the guy. "Are you Soos?"

"Uh...yeah, I think so," Soos said, taking a step back.

"Well my name is Dipper and this is my sister, Mabel. Grunkle Stan told us you'd show us around?"

"Oh...haha oh right dude. Mr Pines said you were coming tomorrow. Phew, well then. Come on," Soos smiled and turned. "Follow Soos!"

"Yay!" Mable cheered and ran after Soos. Dipper walked after them. Looking around at is surroundings and memorizing everything.

"This is the kitchen," Soos said as they entered the room. Mabel and Dipper looked around. They were showed other rooms too. Bathroom, Stan's room, which they weren't actually allowed into and Soos told them to never ever even think about going in. Soos led them upstairs.

"Um...Soos? Stan said you'd show us our room too," Dipper pointed out.

"That's where we're going," Soos said as they reached the top of the stairs. He walked over to a door.

"Um...but Soos. This is the attic..." Dipper said.

"Exactly. Mr Pines already has it set out for you," Soos opened the door. "You dudes get comfy. I've got light bulbs to change."

Soos walked away. Mabel ran into the room. "I call this bed!" she yelled, jumping up and down on the bed on the right side of the room. Dipper sighed and walked over to the left one. He froze and took a step back before sighing again. "Aaand there's a goat on my bed."

**The end.**

**Reviews are welcome. Just no flames please. **


End file.
